interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Match
English Pronunciation * * * *: Etymology 1 From , from , from Noun # Sporting event such as a boxing meet, a baseball game, or a cricket match. #: My local team are playing in a '''match' against their arch-rivals today.'' # Someone with a measure of an attribute equaling or exceeding the object of comparison. #: He knew he had met his '''match'.'' # A marriage. # Suitability. # Equivalence; a state of correspondence. # A pair of items or entities with mutually suitable characteristics. Derived terms * cage match * first class match * friendly match * grudge match * hatch, match and dispatch * Man of the Match/man of the match * match fixing * match made in heaven * match made in hell * matchless * matchmaker * match play/matchplay * matchplayer * match point * match referee * mismatch * one-day match * overmatch * post-match * rubber match * shouting match * slanging match * steel cage match * Test match * the whole shooting match * tour match * warm-up match Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: ottelu, matsi * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: , , * Korean: 맞대결 (-對決, mat-daegyeol) * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Dutch: evenknie * Finnish: * German: * Italian: pari, simile, (degno) avversario * Norwegian: like, likemann , jevnbyrdig * Romanian: egal , egală * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: Verb # To agree, to be equal. # To make a successful match or pairing. #: They found out about his color-blindness when he couldn't '''match' socks properly.'' # To equal or exceed in achievement. #: She '''matched' him at every turn: anything he could do, she could do as well or better.'' Derived terms * match drill * matcher * matchup * matchy * mismatch * overmatch * unmatch Translations * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: sopia yhteen, täsmätä * German: übereinstimmen, passen * Korean: 맞다 (majda, mat-); 맞추다 (majchuda, mat-) * Norwegian: passe sammen, stemme overens * Polish: pasować, zestawiać, dorównywać * Portuguese: * Swedish: matcha, vara lika, passa ihop * Scottish Gaelic: See also * mate Etymology 2 From , from (cf. Catalan , Spanish , Italian ), which in turn is probably from , from Noun # Device made of wood or paper, at the tip coated with chemicals that ignite with the friction of being dragged (struck) against a rough dry surface. #: He struck a '''match' and lit his cigarette.'' Derived terms * fireplace match * matchbook, matchbox, matchlock * matchgirl * phosphorus match * quick match * safety match * slow match * strike-anywhere match * sulfur match * sulphur match See also * fire, lighter, cigarette lighter * strike (to strike a match) Translations * Arabic: (ʕúdu θiqāb) , (kebrīta) * Armenian: * * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 火柴 (huǒchái) *: Min Nan: hoan-á-hoé * Crimean Tatar: sernik * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , (rare) * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * * Hungarian: * Ido: alumeto * Indonesian: korek api * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: (chergūh) * Korean: 성냥 (seongnyang) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lingala: alimɛ́ti * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: rietsticken * Luxembourgish: Fixspoun * Macedonian: , , * Malay: mancis * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: ninachaq * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: šibica , palidrvce * Sicilian: cirinu * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tajik: гӯгирд * Telugu: అగ్గిపుల్ల * Thai: (mái kèet fai) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: сірник (sirn‎ýk) * Category:1000 English basic words Category:Light sources ---- French Etymology From match. Pronunciation * Noun # match Usage notes Sometimes translated as rencontre (sportive). Derived terms * match nul ---- Italian Etymology Noun match # match (sports event) # horserace involving only two horses Category:Italian nouns Category:Racquet sports Category:Sports Category:Tennis ar:match zh-min-nan:match da:match de:match et:match el:match fa:match fr:match ko:match io:match it:match kn:match kk:match sw:match ku:match lo:match hu:match nl:match pl:match pt:match ru:match simple:match fi:match sv:match ta:match te:match th:match tr:match vi:match zh:match